Paladins of Freedom
Introduction The Paladin, she is a mighty warrior that stands as a symbol of strength, honor, truth, and bravery. Above all, she is a symbol of her worthy cause. Through injustices, dishonor, deceit, and lies, the Paladins were forged as a blade of virtue in a world of uncertainty. Charter Paladins of Freedom Preamble We sovereign nations of planet bob have joined together under the banner of the Paladins of Freedom in order to encourage honor, truth, bravery and loyalty to a worthy cause. Article I: Initiation A1.1: Oath of Membership In order to become a Paladin of Freedom all applicants must take an oath that declares their name, where they hail, the location of their kingdom, their team color, from where they have previously served, state if their land has ever been on a decree of third world status, and a declaration of their loyalty and honesty to the alliance, and their fellow comrades. A1.2: The Academy Upon admittance into the Paladins of Freedom, a Paladin Trainee must complete the academy which teaches the recruit about everything ranging from nation growing, to war, to information about our morals. To graduate from the academy and become a Paladin Initiate, the Paladin Trainee must pass the exam with an 80% accuracy. Article II: Structure A2.1: Government Structure The government of the Paladins of Freedom is made up of two main bodies. This consists of the Congregation of Prophets, and the Xammux. A2.1.1: Congregation of Prophets The Congregation of Prophets will be responsible for the everyday running of the alliance. The Congregation of Prophets consists of the Speaker of the Gods, Enforcer of the Will, Prophet of Erathis, Prophet of Avandra, Prophet of Vecna, Prophet of Fharlanghn, Prophet of Bahamut, Prophets of the Raven Queen, and the Prophet of Ioun. A2.1.1.1: Speaker of the Gods The role of the Speaker of the Gods is to be the final interpreter on all issues involving the Charter of the Paladins of Freedom. The Speaker of the Gods has the ability to veto any legislation brought to vote as long as 2/3rds of the Congregation of Prophets doesn’t override the veto. When the Xammux deems an order necessary, they pass it down to the Speaker of the Gods who then figures out who to give what specific orders to. S/he then gives those orders to the Enforcer of the Will who distributes the duties and makes sure they get done. A2.1.1.2: Enforcer of the Will The Enforcer of the Will is the government official who enforces the Charter as the Speaker of the Gods interprets it. He also executes the orders received from the Speaker of the Gods by giving out the positions to where s/he deems it necessary. If for some reason the Speaker of the Gods position is vacant during the Speaker’s term, the Enforcer occupies the seat of the Speaker of the Gods and personally appoints someone to replace him/her within 48 hours. If the Enforcer of the Will fails to appoint someone within 48 hours, the Xammux will appoint someone with a simple majority vote. A2.1.1.3: Prophet of Erathis The Prophet of Erathis is in charge of all Internal Affairs management. The Prophet of Erathis is responsible for keeping an active list of the member roster and coordinating the efforts of the Prophet of Avandra and Prophet of Fharlanghn in foreign economics. The Prophet of Erathis is also responsible for drafting mass messages that are going to be sent out to the entire alliance and will send it to the Prophet of Vecna to distribute throughout the alliance. The Prophet of Erathis is also responsible for running recruitment drives and organizing recruitment efforts. The Prophet of Erathis can take on one acolyte to work as an assistant. A2.1.1.4: Prophet of Avandra The Prophet of Avandra is responsible for all economic sectors of the alliance. They are responsible for coordinating domestic tech deals along with assisting the process of foreign deals. They also are responsible, when asked, to assist in looking for trades for members. Finally, they are responsible for going over a nation and finding flaws in their growth, and giving advice on how to maximize their growth. Because of the amount of work this position has to undertake, they are allowed to appoint up to three acolytes to work as assistants. A2.1.1.5: Prophet of Vecna The Prophet of Vecna serves as the main information source in the alliance. They are required to constantly read over the Open World RP and look for information that would be important for the members of the Paladins of Freedom. They are also required to send out mass messages when given one by any member of the government. However, they are not required to draft the mass messages. They are allowed to take on two acolytes to work as assistants. A2.1.1.6: Prophet of Fharlanghn The Prophet of Fharlanghn is responsible for maintaining positive relations with other factions by deploying diplomatic envoys to key, strategic locations. The Prophet of Fharlanghn is also expected to keep tabs with all embassies established in their temple and keeping an air of friendliness with all travelers to their temple. They are also expected to serve as moderators to the public foreign offices to prevent any conflict from erupting. Finally, they are expected to serve as the final authority on all foreign tech deals and trade agreements brought to the Paladins of Freedom. The Prophet of Fharlanghn is allowed to take on one acolyte to work as an assistant. A2.1.1.7: Prophet of Bahamut The Prophet of Bahamut serves as the commander-in-chief of the military in the Paladins of Freedom. The role of the Prophet of Bahamut is to organize the militia into tight groups of strike forces and to coordinate successful strategies in offensive and defensive wars. The Prophet of Bahamut is also expected to have a timely response to all tech raids on the membership. The Prophet of Bahamut is allowed to take on one acolyte during peace time and because of the high stress, can take on up to four acolytes during war time. A2.1.1.8: Prophets of the Raven Queen The Prophets of the Raven Queen serve as the judiciary body of the Paladins of Freedom. There are three Prophets of the Raven Queen because they must have a simple majority vote for a case to be decided. Whenever an issue regarding economic deals going awry; membership punishment for acts of transgression against our principles; or even things as severe votes of no confidence; the Prophets of the Raven Queen serve as the government body which doles out punishments. Before any punishments are officially handed out, the Prophets of the Raven Queen must consult the Xammux and seek their advice for 72 hours. At that point, the Prophets of the Raven Queen must vote on how they feel the verdict should be handed down. If it is a 2-1 vote, the majority and dissenting party must write a statement regarding why they voted the way they did. If it is a 3-0 vote, they must write a unanimous opinion as to why they voted that way. The must post their opinion in the court case after 48 hours of the trial. At that point, the trial is closed and is filed away in either a public record for Paladins and Travelers alike to view or in a closed area where only Paladins can view the records. Prophets of the Raven Queen are not allowed to take on any acolytes to serve as assistants. A2.1.1.9: Prophet of Ioun The Prophet of Ioun is responsible for making sure our members are educated in the ways of our alliance and Planet Bob in general by running a two week academy which includes a rigorous curriculum about our alliances morals, the war system of Planet Bob, and nation growth. They are responsible for making sure the academy is up-to-date with all its information and must meet the demands set by the other prophets to make sure that all members are fully educated and functional within the Paladins of Freedom. The Prophet of Ioun must also pair up all trainees with mentors who have an expert understanding of the world we live in or must have ways of finding out the information to answer the questions of the trainees. The Prophet of Ioun has the final say on the status of all trainees’ graduation. The Prophet of Ioun is allowed to take on two acolytes who serve as assistants. A2.1.2: Congregation of Prophets Election Procedure New prophets apply for the position or are nominated and must confirm their nomination between the 22rd and 25th of every two months. Polls open on the 26th after nominations and close on the 28th of the election month. The new prophets take office at the first of the following month. A2.1.3.: Removal from Office Any member in the Congregation of Prophets can be removed through submitting a review to the Prophets of the Raven Queen. The Prophets of the Raven Queen then review the case and hold an official trial which lasts a week. Then, they deliberate with the Xammux for an undetermined period of time (lasting from two hours to seventy-two hours) and then they vote to see if a Vote of No Confidence is held. If it has been agreed to, then a vote shall be held for a period of three days. At the end of the three days, the Xammux personally speaks to the government official and gives them the chance to either go with the results of the Vote of No Confidence or are given the ability to step down from office and make an address to the membership apologizing for any transgressions. If they chose to go with the result of the Vote of No Confidence and lose the vote, their membership to the Paladins of Freedom is up for review by the Xammux and they have the final say in whether the official remains a member or not. If the complaint is filed against a Prophet of the Raven Queen, it is submitted to the Speaker of the Gods and he makes a decision about if the Vote of No Confidence is held without having to consult the Xammux. If the Vote of No Confidence is being held, the procedures would remain the same as if it is filed against any other member of the government. A2.1.2: Xammux The Xammux is a collective group of individuals who serve as the living embodiment of the principles of the Paladins of Freedom. There are, at all times, six members who are part of the Xammux and serve as the highest position of prestige within the Paladins of Freedom. It has a couple key responsibilities unique from any other government official in the Paladins of Freedom. A2.1.2.1: Emergency Orders With a simple majority, the Xammux is able to give emergency orders to the Speaker of the Gods who then plans out the execution and gives the plans to the Enforcer of the Will. These orders are to not be given out lightly considering that they are for emergency purposes only. If the collective Congregation of Prophets deems an order frivolous, they may vote to negate the order with a 3/4ths vote. If the vote doesn’t pass, the Congregation of Prophets must complete this order with the utmost expediency and incredible accuracy. A2.1.2.2: State of Emergency In times of emergency, the Xammux may elect to take control of the alliance and give out orders directly to certain members and prophets without having to go through the Speaker of the Gods and Enforcer of the Will. In order to bring about this State of Emergency order, there must be a unanimous vote by the Xammux. If this occurs, there must be a 3/4ths vote from the government members to allow this sudden take over. If it is allowed, the State of Emergency lasts a week and the vote is then redone at the beginning of each week until the crisis is finished. During the State of Emergency, the Meditation Chambers of the Xammux are open for all members to view their thought process, but only the Xammux is allowed to post in there. A2.1.2.3: Holding Government Office Any member that is on the Xammux has the right to run for a position on the Congregation of Prophets. They will not be barred by any current government official from any election. Should a member of the Xammux have a Vote of No Confidence held against them for a transgression as a member of the Congregation of Prophets, their membership in the Xammux is also brought to trial and a similar Vote of No Confidence is held for that position. A2.1.2.4: Removing a member from the Xammux Removing a member from the Xammux is done by one of two ways. The first is for the member of the Xammux to hold a position in the Congregation of Prophets and have a Vote of No Confidence held for that position. If that happens, consult A2.1.3 while using rules similar to that of removing a Prophet of the Raven Queen. A2.1.2.3: Removing a member from the Xammux, part II The second way to remove a member from the Xammux is to have 4/6ths of the Xammux vote to remove a member from the Xammux. This vote is not brought to the Congregation of Prophets or the general membership. A2.1.2.5: Electing a new member to the Xammux If for some reason a seat in the Xammux is vacant, the general body elects a new member from among their ranks to serve as a member of the Xammux. The person must have been in the alliance for 3 months and have served on the government for at least one term. There is then an emergency election and that person permanently takes the seat even in the event of the original Xammux’s return. Article III: Philosophy of the Paladins of Freedom Our mission shall be to pursue honor in all things by protecting those in need from the corrupt and power hungry factions that start wars for the purpose of strengthening themselves. We serve as a safe haven for those who wish to have refuge at the beginning of wars to avoid unnecessary destruction. We pursue honor in all things, teaching our members how to apply honor in all walks of life. We also teach our members how to respect one another as they wish to be respected. This goes into treating foreign guests better than they would treat their own friends sometimes. Finally, Paladins of Freedom are to pursue truth in all walks of life – but to do so respectfully. Article IV: Dissolution of the Paladins of Freedom Should the Paladins of Freedom find themselves in a situation where the members would be better off disbanding in the long run, the membership of the Paladins of Freedom have a three fourths vote for disbanding. At that point, the alliance disbands within the course of forty-eight hours and then every member walks their own path. Article V: Amending the Charter Any part of the charter may be amended by any member, provided he brings the amendment to discussion and gets the written support of one prophet and one member of the Xammux. The amendment is then discussed for a period of one week (or more if necessary) and will be brought to a vote for a period of seventy-two hours. With a simple majority vote, the chart is then successfully amended. See also Category:P.E.A.C.E